Por onde quer que eu vá
by Misu Inuki
Summary: As pessoas que verdadeiramente amamos, estão guardadas para sempre em nossos corações, não importa aonde estamos...Mas porque somos obrigados a nos afastar delas em primeiro lugar?


****

_ Você não está sozinha  
Não importa o que te disseram, você não está sozinha  
Eu estarei bem ao seu lado para todo o sempre (Like you_Evanescence)_

Cheguei em casa pingando de suor.  
Havia treinado até meu limite, todos os meus músculos doíam...  
Mas essa era a vida de um ninja, portanto deveria me acostumar.

Tranquei a porta e me arrastei pelo corredor.  
Ouvi um barulho de um vidro quebrando então corri até a cozinha.

Segundos depois, encontro uma mulher apoiada na parede olhando para os cacos de seu prato de estimação espalhados pelo chão.  
Seus longos cabelos castanhos estava soltos e esgrenhados, mas mesmo assim não deixavam de ser belos. Em seu rosto alvo, havia um misto de tristeza e raiva.  
Suspirei.

-Filha, você chegou...- a mulher disse nervosa parecendo uma criança que foi pega fazendo alguma travessura.  
Analisei rapidamente a pequena cozinha, para avaliar os estragos. Felizmente apenas o prato tinha sido a vítima da vez.

-Mãe, a senhora sabe que não pode sair da cama...-fui direto ao ponto, enquanto caminhava em sua diração.

O médico havia sido bem claro ao dizer que ela não poderia fazer nenhum esforço. E era a quarta vez, só nessa semana que ela quebrava essa regra.

-Mas... você tem andado tão cansada.._tentou argumentar tossindo fortemente  
"Sempre preocupada comigo" - pensei suspirando enquanto a ajudava a voltar pro quarto.  
Cuidadosamente, a coloquei na cama. Cobrindo a até o pescoso com as colchas de algodão brancas.  
Não pude deixar de sorrir tristemente ao lembrar de quantas vezes ela havia feito a mesma coisa comigo.

Depois de dá-la seu remédio, caminhei até a porta ruma a cozinha, quando sua voz fraca me chamou:

-Tenten, querida, preciso ter uma conversa séria com você!

Ajoelhei-me ao lado de seu leito segurando uma de suas mãos. Ela estava mais fria que o normal.

-Querida, sei que esses últimos meses não tem sido fácies pra você, tendo que dar seu melhor nos treinos todos os dias, cuidar da casa e de sua invalida...

-Não!A senhora não é uma invalida! E nem pense nisso!- interrompi chocada.

Ela apenas sorriu e continuou:  
-Tudo bem minha pandazinha!-brincou tocando em meu nariz com a outra mão, mas logo seu rosto tornou-se sério- Prometa-me que você não vai se deixar abater por nada, por mais triste ou desesperadora que seja a situação?

-Sim - respondi sem saber aonde ela queria chegar.E com um medo enorme de descobrir.

-E -seus olhos castanhos se prenderam nos meus- jamais se esqueça, que as pessoas que te amam de verdade nunca te deixaram, pois não importa o que aconteça ou por onde quer que você vá, presas em seu coração estarão...

-Não se preocupe,mamãe! A única pessoa que me ama de verdade é você, que vai melhorar logo e vai ficar comigo aqui para sempre!-Falei incapaz de controlar minhas lagrimas

Ela não podia estar pensando em me iria suportar, viver sem seus sorriso?Sem sua voz, me dizendo "bom dia"ao despertar?Sem seus abraços, seu colo, seu carinho?

-Não chore, por favor, você me prometeu que...  
-Eu sei mamãe,-sequei rapidamente meu rosto com as costas da mão- isso não vai mas acontecer!  
-Minha filha, dias ruins estão por vir, mas você não estará sozinha, nunca!-enfatizou a ultima palavra.

Eu senti sua mão ficando mais pesada na minha, e tratei de por um fim nessa triste conversa. Ela precisava descançar.

-Tudo bem mãe! Agora é melhor descansarmos por que amanhã é um outro dia!-Levantei forçando um sorriso

-Boa noite filha!-sussurou fechou os olhos

-Boa noite mãe. Te amo...-disse beijando sua testa

**_Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e desse doce sonho nunca mais despertou_**

* * *

**Yoooooo minna!*-***

**Primeiramente...FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS!^-^**

**Depois, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos possíveis milhões de erros de português nesse cáp e também por ele ser tão curtinho.**

**E que esse é meio que uma introduçãozinha... Prometo que os próximos serão maiores!^-^**  
**Isto é, se vocês gostarem, é claro.**

**Sua opinião para mim é muito impotante por isso, gostaria de pedir POR FAVOOOOOOOOR que mande reviews.**

**Kissus!*-* **


End file.
